Lost Memories
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Lily loved life until she became a target of the marauders. For her, the solution is suicide, but she ended up injured. She lost all her memories someone feels guilty because of that. Will James be able to help her gain her memories? LJ, full sum inside.
1. The start of a story

Story title: Lost Memories

Summary:

Lily Evans loved life when she was still unknown, until she did something to become a sole target of the marauders. Her life became a living hell, and she thought the only way to get out of it is suicide. After a failed suicide, all of them finds out she lost her memory. Would Lily be able to regain it back?

Author's notes:

This idea just popped into my head. I know, it's lame. But I sort of like it. Just give it a try, please? Anyway, thanks! I already finished all chapters for my other stories! I just have to post them!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter. Period, thought I do wish I own it. Nah! J.K. is the only one capable to write that good.

>

>

>

>

Lily Evans, a fifth year, average girl, was sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, desperately trying to finish her Transfiguration homework. Lily groaned as she dropped her quill and ran a hand through her smooth, red, hair.

"Lily, when you're done with that, could you help me with charms?" asked Arabella Figg, Lily's bestfriend. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, as she chewed on a sugar quill.

Lily sighed and she looked at Arabella longingly.

"Bella, you know this is Transfiguration. It usually takes me hours to finish this. Where is Alice when you need her?" asked Lily as she took a sugar quill and began nibbling on it too.

Arabella looked around the common room. Only a few people were still awake, but there was no sign of Alice.

"Lils, you think I could ditch this homework, just this once?" asked Arabella as she gave the puppy eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and took the sugar quill out of Arabella's mouth.

"Bella, do you think after years of guiding you to do your homework, I would let you ditch one? I don't think so." said Lily as she turned the pages of her transfiguration book.

The portrait hole opened and in came Alice, their other bestfriend. She was carrying loads of books but Lily and Arabella didn't bother to help her since both were engrossed on their own assignment.

Alice dropped her books on the table and sat on the sofa near Lily. Then, she peered at Lily's work only to find nothing on the piece of parchment Lily was supposed to be writing her homework on.

"Lils? Here, let me help. It's supposed to be the spell 'Vereverto' to transfigure an animal into a goblet, honestly Lils, this is just a review." Said Alice as she took a piece of parchment and wrote something about the spell. Lily smiled inwardly at Alice, then she turned towards Arabella, who seemed to be snoring.

"Alice, I'll just help the rabbit with her charms homework, you don't mind do you?" asked Lily as she pointed at Arabella.

Alice barely looked up at the paper she was writing.

Lily shrugged and then began writing something.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**NEXT DAY**

"Hey! Maybe I could poke her!"

"Don't touch her! She looks lethal!"

Lily felt the sunlight reach her eyes. It was all noisy around her. Why could it be noisy in the girl's dorm?

She opened her eyes, only to find her surrounded by at least a dozen people, all looking at her.

Lily stood up suddenly. She looked around. She was still in the common room. She remembered the homework, the help, the snoring Bella.

"Arabella Figg and Alice!" exclaimed Lily angrily at no one in particular as she stomped up the staircase towards the girls dorm.

Everyone looked at her oddly.

"Ever seen that girl before?" asked a boy with shaggy, black hair as he began walking towards the portrait hole. This, was Sirius Black, a member of the marauders, the lady's guy, the womanizer. You could call him anything and he would still be it.

"Nope, haven't got any clue." answered a boy with unruly jet black hair, hazel eyes which were covered with glasses. This, was the unofficial leader of the marauders, also like Sirius Black.

"I have, she was my partner in Charms a week ago. She's really smart, not to mention nice." said a boy with sandy hair.

"What I still want to know, is why is she sleeping on the floor?" asked a very confused boy, who resembled a rat.

All four of them were the marauders. They were known for their pranks all around the school, and, if you ever got on the bad side of a marauder, your life would be hell.

All four of them walked towards the great hall, which they plan to see their prank played on the Slytherins which involved a lot of mayonnaise.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**GIRL'S DORM**

"We're so sorry Lils! I mean, I was too tired to even wake you up." said Alice as she sat at her bed, Arabella beside her.

It was scary to see Lily so angry. Her eyes just had that look of pure anger, and it wasn't that green orbs you could see. It was darkish green, which meant evil in it's purest form.

"Yeah! Don't forget you left me lying on the floor! What we're you thinking?" asked Lily as she wore her robes, and desperately tried to put her hair up in a bun.

Arabella got up and took the brush from Lily.

"Lils, you know that's not the first time you slept in the common rooml, besides, if we don't hurry, we might be late for breakfast." Said Arabella.

Lily looked at her watch and stopped fixing her hair.

"Oh my! We are behind! Come on, I'll just leave my hair like this! Faster!" exclaimed Lily as she ran towards the door, the girls following her.

"You know Lils, you look good with your hair down!" said Alice as the three of them sped towards the great hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**GREAT HALL**

"Another five minutes, and we'll see the Slytherins all ready for lunch!" exclaimed Sirius as he buttered a toast.

James chuckled. Suddenly, the four of them heard rapid footsteps towards the Great Hall and turned their heads towards the marble staircase.

Then they saw three girls, one with black hair, one with blonde hair, and one with astonishing red hair flowing down her back, running.

The marauders watched the three of them with interest as they sat in the Gryffindor Table, seating not far from them.

"Do you know these ladies, Prongsie ol' buddy?" asked Sirius as he munched on a toast.

James shook his head, still not taking his eyes off the redhead.

"Seriously, look at our schedule for today! I forgot it was a Tuesday, we have double divination. Oh joy!" exclaimed Lily as she completely neglected her food.

Sirius followed James' gaze and found Lily.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl who slept on the floor?" he asked, as he pointed towards her.

James nodded and he listened to their conversation with interest.

"Funny, Lily, you know you enjoy being told about your death because of suicide." said Arabella, before chuckling.

"Oh! Of course I do! I can't wait for that awaited time so I could personally jump off a cliff or anything." Said Lily, joining in Arabella in laughter.

Alice looked at them seriously, as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"I don't think divination is a matter to laugh at. I believe it sometimes." She said.

Lily rolled her eyes and flipped her red hair.

"Oh please. We all could believe it anytime we want, but nothing would still happen. Trust me." Said Lily as she stood up and picked up her bag. "I'll just be in the library." She added.

As she began walking, James stuck out a foot, which made Lily tumble down.

Lily looked up and saw hazel eyes she wanted to never forget.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of zoned out." said James.

Lily just stood up and looked down. Then, she walked casually towards the library, never looking back.

"So, prongs, taken interest in her yet?" asked Sirius as he looked at the raven haired girl longingly.

"She'll be my next target. I'll ask her this lunch." Said James.

Remus looked at them desperately.

"James, just remember, don't boast again when you ask her. She's not like the other girls you've dated, I could tell that. Just stop being arrogant when you ask her." Said Remus.

James chuckled.

"Come on, every girl likes me. What could happen?" asked James as he drank his juice.

Little did he know, trouble could brew just by asking this little red haired girl.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

So? How was it? I know, it was lame and not well written, but this did took up my time, I didn't want to do homework just yet. Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to reach this bottom. Please review for comments or mistakes I've done. Thanks!


	2. Rejection

Chapter title: Rejection

Author's notes:

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate here, anyway, here's the next chap for you guys.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters here, seriously.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun was boiling hot in the Divination Tower, scented with over lilac perfume. Sure, Lily loved Lilac perfume, but too much of it is just too disgusting.

"Please, as a review, take the hand of your partner I assigned and take a look at his or her destiny!" exclaimed Serena Trelawney, their Divination teacher.

Lily sighed and held out her palm. Alice took it and stared at it. Lily sighed again and tapped her hand on her lap.

"Look Lily, I know you hate Divination but you could at least try to be interested." said Alice exasperatedly as she turned the pages of her book.

"Give me a break, all I get here is that bull about my death." gloated Lily and she twirled her red hair in her finger.

Trelawney was moving around the room, stopping every now and then to make some comments about the palm of the student.

"Oh! My seer forces could read that you are about to meet a dark stranger, who you are unlikely to fall in love with." Said Trelawney gloomily as she stopped by Arabella and Sirius' table.

Arabella rolled her eyes and she glanced at Lily and Alice, stuck her tongue out and pointed a finger in it.

Sirius snickered at this and then pretended to be interested with his book.

Alice went back to her book, and then gasped. Lily turned to look at her and gave her a wondering look.

"What is it, Al?" asked Lily. Alice took a look at Lily's palm, and then back at the book, and then the palm.

"Lils! Your palm is like in this book!" she whispered and then pointed at the book. Lily took the book and began to read silently.

_When a person has this palm, it meant that she will suffer for a time, and then suicide will attain to lose his or her memory. For more information, please refer to the next page of this book._

Lily raised her eyebrow, and then glared at Alice.

"You actually believe this crap, Alice?" asked Lily, trying to keep calm.

James, who was working with Remus, heard Lily's last statement. Both of them turned to look at the two girls.

"Well, it might be true Lils. I mean-

"Do you think I would kill myself because I got a nine out of ten in a test?" continued Lily, she nearly couldn't hold it much longer.

"Well-

"Even you would predict my death!"

"It's not even death Lily, it's suicide!"

"You're just like that Trelawney!"

Alice had to answer back at that.

"Well, maybe you could at least listen to a person or two so that you would know what MIGHT happen with your blasted life! I meant MIGHT! Not will!" said Alice, who couldn't hold it anymore.

Lily turned red and then stood up. Trelawney rushed over at them, who looked desperate to stop the fight.

"Well, you would act like this if everyday, your stupid teacher tell you things like I will die as in the next second!"

"Trelawney is not stupid, unlike you!" screamed Alice at Lily.

"Please girls- It was said that fights lead to-." Said Trelawney, but was cut.

Alice stood up too and then grabbed Lily's books.

"There! So you wouldn't have to listen to your death anymore!" retorted Alice and she glared at Lily.

Arabella made a move to stand up but Sirius held her back.

"Allison Isabelle Williams! You think you're a great seer just because Trelawney favors you! Well, you're not! You're just happy here because this is the only subject you THINK you're good at!" screamed Lily, her eyes turning to darkish green again.

This time, it was Alice's turn to go red. She looked as if she wanted to strangle Lily but she stopped herself.

"Well, guess what Lilian Marie Evans! You think you're little miss perfect, who just can't wait to raise her hand in every class! Even Flitwick probably adores you! God, Evans! You are such a stuck- up bitch!" shouted Alice and she threw a book at Lily.

Lily glared at her and she walked out of the room, banging the trap door.

Alice sat back down, feeling that this was gonna be a long day.

Lily missed all of the morning lessons and for her, Alice didn't seem to mind. Lily just stayed at a secret place near the forbidden forest where she could always gather her thoughts.

Suddenly, the groundkeeper came there and Lily looked up.

"Hey Lilac! Whatcha doing 'er?" asked Hagrid as he set down his large bow.

"Nothing Hagrid. I was just thinking about something. Why is it even Alice predicts my death?" asked Lily as she looked at a rock absently.

Hagrid took a fruit from a tree nearby and bit on it.

"If I say so meself, even yo'r bes'friend?" asked Hagrid, nibbling on the fruit.

Lily nodded and stood up. She sighed and then flipped her hair.

"Listen Hagrid, I'm just gonna go by the lake. See ya!" exclaimed Lily and she ran off, leaving Hagrid suffocating with the fruit.

As Lily reached the lake, she took a rock and threw it at the water. Why did she have to fight with Alice? Maybe Alice was right. Maybe she was a stuck- up bitch.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**GREAT HALL**

Arabella quickened up the pace to catch up with Alice.

"So Al, what did you get in Herbology? I got a ninety-five percent. Ha! Beat that!" boasted Arabella as they entered the Great Hall for lunch.

Alice yawned then replied.

"I got a perfect score. I guess I beat you." Said Alice awkwardly as she sat down.

Arabella pouted and took a look at her test paper.

"Lily is not so right after all, I mean, you're also good at Herbology." Said Arabella, in an attempt to lighten up Alice's mood.

Alice dropped her spoon and fork. She just glared at her plate.

"I hate myself. Why did I do that to her? I mean, she gets enough prediction from Trelawney. I also called her a bitch. How mean was I in Lily's point of view?" asked Alice gloomily as she played with her mashed potato.

"I think about more than a hundred percent. Maybe you could make up with Lily." Said Arabella, who was trying to reach the pork and steak, but Sirius grabbed it first. (Hey! That's mine! said Arabella)

After two minutes, Lily entered the Great Hall looking really determined. She walked up to Alice and then looked down.

"Look Al, I'm sorry. I was out of line. You were only doing what we needed to do. I'm really sorry." Said Lily. Alice smiled and then looked at Lily.

"Lils, I'm sorry too. I mean, I should've known what you feel. I'm sorry." Said Alice. Arabella looked at the scene and forgot about her pork and steak. Instead, she grabbed both of her bestfriends, screaming 'Group Hug!'

After this, all of them began eating happily, sharing stories. After a few minutes, James came up to the three of them.

"Um...Lily, can I say something?" asked James confidently.

Lily looked up and motioned for him to go on.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked hurriedly, knowing that Lily would accept. What he heard surprised him.

Lily looked and Arabella and Alice before speaking.

"Sorry, but no. I'm really sorry." She said and the three of them returned back to laughing.

James was heart-broken at first, but then a thought came to him. Maybe Lily was playing hard-to-get. That means James has to play it with her. He touched her shoulder which made Lily stiffen and look at him.

"Pardon?" asked Lily with a confused look, Arabella and Alice looking worried.

"Come on Lily, you know you like me. I mean, no one could resist me, right? So stop playing hard to get and go out with me." Said James in a sexy whisper.

Lily grew red and ready to slap him, but her friends stopped her. She just shouted for the whole great hall to hear.

"What? You think I'm playing hard to get? Well, dream on, Potter! You are such an egotistical jerk and I would never go out with you in a million years. So, keep your pants on because I am definitely not going to bed with you, because that's the only thing you want!" she screamed and she ran out of the hall, Alice and Arabella hot on her tail.

James was red and very angry. No girl could do that to her. He was the lady's man. And a GIRL just embarrassed her in front of the whole school. He knew know. Lily Marie Evans was going to pay.

The whole school was shocked and quiet. Not until the doors were opened and in came Hagrid, holding his throat.

"Need- 'elp! Can' breath!" he panted and the teachers helped him to the Hospital Wing.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

That was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. So it starts

Chapter title: So it starts

Author's notes:

Hey! Here the update! Sorry for the wait, but I'm really busy. Anyway, I love you guys because of your reviews! They keep me going! Thanks! I was thinking, do you think two or three long chapters is enough for the suffering Lily, or do you want the suicide to be like, after two chapters. I don't know. Please suggest. Anyway, I think I wrote enough for this chap, don't you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I wouldn't be able to write that good now, would I?.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily sat with her friends at the lake, laughing because of the story Arabella was relating. Their afternoon lessons have just finished.

"Then, after Sirius told me my fortune, I began laughing my head off. You want to know what he said?" Arabella asked.

Before Lily and Alice could answer, they heard a loud noise coming from the forbidden forest.

The three of them both looked at each other before running towards the forest.

"Oh! I hate this! This forest is forbidden!" exclaimed Alice as they ran towards the noise. Arabella smiled at her.

"The more rules to break, the better. Sirius said I couldn't-

Lily glared at her but immediately stopped because the three of them were caught in a net. Lily screamed then began struggling with her friends.

Suddenly, three boys appeared out of the sides to reveal James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Lily glared at all of them before shouting out her mind.

"Uh! How dare you trap us! You got us worried about whatever that scream or noise what!" screamed Lily at the top of her lungs.

James smirked then began to walk towards her.

"They (he pointed at Alice and Arabella) I could let go, but you could stay here forever. It was your fault Evans. You, embarrassed me. Now you should pay." said James and with that, he cut off the net of Arabella and Alice, then left laughing along with his friends.

Lily began growling at her two friends and they took this as a sign to release her. Lily then jumped head first receiving a small injury and she tumbled down. She groaned. Her head hurts terribly and her arm was bleeding. That tree was tall.

"Remind me to kill Potter when I get back from the Hospital Wing." said Lily angrily as the three of them began walking towards the castle.

Alice looked at her with a pitiful look and then at Arabella.

"You know Lils, I think it wasn't a good idea to reject him. After all, no one has done that to him." said Arabella thoughtfully, as the three of them reached the Hospital Wing.

Lily glared at her and didn't reply. She just talked to Madame Pomfrey for a while before the nurse let her take a bed and began looking for an ointment for her bleeding wound.

Arabella and Alice left the Hospital Wing to go back to the dormitory and have a rest too.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**THE MARAUDERS**

"I'm serious guys. Lily could have gotten hurt." said Remus truthfully as they sat in the common room, discussing the past events.

James took a parchment and a quill and began writing before he replied.

"First of all, you're not Sirius. He is Sirius. Second of all, that was just a warm-up for her. Let her take that as a warning to watch her back." he said then began writing again.

"James, that joke is old. It's not my fault my heck of a mother named me that. Anyway, anyone wanna play chess?" asked Sirius as he readied a gameboard.

Remus raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You're on!"

After a while of playing and planning, Alice and Arabella came in, fighting about who is cuter, Frank Longbottom or Tom Chang.

"I'm telling you, Frank is waay cuter than Chang!" exclaimed Alice as they climbed in the portrait.

Arabella rolled her eyes and before she could reply, Remus asked her a question.

"How's Lily?" he asked casually, not taking his eyes of the game.

Both of the girls looked at him awkwardly before Arabella replied.

"She'll survive. She just got an injury on the head and some wounds but she'll live." she said before glaring at James who gave her an innocent look.

Alice rolled her eyes before going up the girl's dormitory, with Arabella following suit.

"Don't you think Arabella is dashingly stunning?" asked Sirius blankly as he watched Arabella's back.

He was replied with a pillow from an angry James.

"She, is Lily's friend! You have no right whatsoever to like her." He said before returning back to his parchment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**NEXT MORNING**

Lily just got out from the Hospital Wing and she was making her way to breakfast. Her sleep was terrible because the bed was extremely uncomfortable and her head had a huge bandage which made her sleep uneasily.

As she reached the great hall, she searched for her friends and found them sitting a few feet away from the marauders. She walked casually towards them and sat down.

"Hey Al, Bella. What's up?" asked Lily as she held out her hand for a buttered toast, but suddenly, the toast disappeared.

The three of them looked at it strangely. Lily held out her hand for some pancakes, but it disappeared too.

"Okay! That was there a moment ago. Something is going on in here." Whispered Arabella and they all looked at their sides.

They found the marauders laughing uncontrollably. Then Lily saw her buttered toast and pancakes floating in front of the marauders.

"Of course! Their pranks! Oh! How I loathe them!" hissed Lily as she stood up and began to walk towards James Potter to give him a piece of her mind.

But as she walked towards the marauders, she stepped on something and she slipped on blue and pink paint.

Arabella and Alice hurried over to help her out.

"I hate you, James Potter! I hate you!" screamed Lily in outrage before she ran off.

James Potter smirked contentedly before reaching for Lily's floating toast.

The day grew worst for Lily. James fed Lily's charms homework to Fang with Lily around, so she had to say the excuse that a dog ate her homework, which made Flitwick mad and deduct points from her. James purposely changed her wand to a stick so she wouldn't be able to do transfiguration. Everything Lily tried to eat would disappear, and Lily couldn't even find a single quill in tact her backpack.

When it was time for Care of Magical Creatures, James charmed the nifflers to attack Lily without even gold attached to her. She came out of class all looking weary and tired.

For herbology, James changed her gloves to plastic so that when she touched the burning acid of their plant, it melted and reached her.

Needless to say, Lily looked like a complete and total mess by the end of the day.

Arabella and Alice sat in the common room, waiting for Lily's arrival back from the library.

The portrait door opened and in came Lily who looked exhausted.

"I guess I couldn't stay at the library either. Everytime I sit, there's a tack. When I open the books, the pages would tear up to pieces. So I just went up here." said Lily wearily as she dropped her things and collapsed towards the sofa.

She felt as if she couldn't even move now and then.

"Lils, we'll help you get through this. Don't worry, you're a strong girl." said Alice encouragingly. Lily nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." she said softly and she drifted off to sleep.

Arabella and Alice looked at her worriedly.

"Oh Bella, I feel so sorry for her. It's only the first day of her pranks and she's already falling apart. We have to help her." said Alice desperately as she looked at Lily's calm face.

Arabella looked thoughtful for a while before speaking.

"Let's go to the library. We might find something helpful. Leave Lily here for a while. Surely, the marauders are up their dorms, planning their plans." said Arabella and Alice nodded.

Both left and went down the library.

After a few minutes Arabella and Alice left, the marauders came down, laughing.

"Faster guys, we need to set up the prank at the girls dorm." Ushered James as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Sirius pointed at the couch and then replied.

"No need Prongs, she's over there." He said.

James grinned and the three of them walked their way towards Lily.

Remus examined her closely before realizing that she was muttering something in her sleep.

"Hey! She's saying something." he whispered quietly at the two remaining marauders.

James and Sirius snickered. This was major blackmail for perfect Evans. Suddenly, they heard her speak up.

"I'm sorry mom. I promise not to play with fire again." she muttered quietly.

The marauders looked at each other, completely forgetting about their prank.

"Fire? What does she mean?" Sirius asked thoughtfully as they sat on the couch in the common room.

James grinned smugly and he had a mischievous glint in his eye that said everything.

"Well, when it seems like she didn't like fire, let's force her to it." He said and then began grinning like a maniac.

Remus shook his head.

"James, you know that just because you know she doesn't like fire, doesn't mean you have to push her into it. I'm not helping you with this one." said Remus finally and then he sank into the couch.

_**Lily's Dream**_

_Seven year old Lily Evans was playing outside with her dog, Maximus. She threw the chew bone and Maximus caught it._

_Lily laughed and patted Maximus' head. She loved her dog._

_"Lily, time for a snack!" exclaimed her mother from the kitchen. Lily got up then ran to the kitchen, Maximus hot on her tail._

_Her mom set down a pile of cookies before leaving the kitchen to clean up Maximus' dirt outside._

_Lily grabbed a cookie and tasted it. When it reached her tongue, she felt as if it still needs a bit of cooking. So Lily, being the curious girl she was, looked around for some matches._

_Petunia came in the kitchen, yawning._

_"Hey Lilac, what are you looking for?" asked Petunia as she noticed Lily._

_"I'm looking for those matches." Said Lily and she spotted them, just within her reach. But before she could grab it, Petunia stopped her._

_"Lily, matches are dangerous! You could set a fire." said Petunia but Maximus started chasing her out of the house._

_Lily smiled at the two and grabbed the matches._

_She lit one with difficulty and wondered how she could cook the cookie._

_She tasted another cookie and thought that it didn't need anymore cooking. So she threw the lighted match and went back to eating. The match hit their curtains and the fire grew bigger._

_Lily only noticed this after the fire got one- fourths of the kitchen._

_She started to panick, only to find her father in the kitchen too, still wearing his business clothes._

_"Lily! Come here faster!" exclaimed the father and Lily obeyed. She ran towards her father and hid under the blanket._

_As they were about to exit the kitchen, a wood came down, hitting Lily's father on the head._

_Lily cried then began waking up her father._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up please!" screamed Lily. More tears came down her pale face._

_Suddenly, she saw Maximus entering and trying to pull her father's feet. He succeeded._

_When Lily was about to go out since the fire almost got the whole kitchen, she saw something that she didn't want to leave. Her gold necklace her father had given her._

_When she was about to reach it, more fire attacked. She heard shouting outside the kitchen._

_"Lily! Come out now!" she heard her mother shout. Maximus barged in the kitchen again, ushering her out of the house._

_"Max, my necklace" she cried as they got out of the house._

_Maximus obeyed and entered the kitchen. But this time, he was unfortunate. The kitchen was covered whole with fire and there was no way of escape. Their faithful and loyal dog died in the place of Lily's golden locket._

_The Evans couldn't help but feel sorry for Lily. She loved her dog more than anything else. She kept crying out his name._

_"Maximus! Max! Come here! Let's play!" she shouted to the burning kitchen, but received no reply. Lily's tears came down._

_Lily came up to them and hugged her mom._

_"I'm sorry mom. I promise not to play with fire again." She sobbed._

_**End of Lily's dream**_

From then on, Lily has always hated fire. She never even tried to look at it. Because all fire reminds her of, is her dog, Maximus.

When the marauders began to go upstairs, Remus was the only one who heard her.

"Maximus...." muttered Lily gently in her sleep.

Remus was confused. Who the hell was Maximus?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>


	4. The revenge of the ladies

Chapter title: Revenge of the Ladies

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delay, it's just that we had our camping and it required a lot of time. So, here's the next chap! Anyway, I've decided to make like two more chapters while the marauders torture Lily, so that it'll be suspenseful!

Disclaimer:

I don't own HP! All credits go to J.K. and Warner Bros.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Lily's POV**

I hated my dream. I hated it with all passion and force. Good thing Alice and Bella woke me up in time before the fire had gone out and I saw my dog's burnt body in my dream.

When I woke up, tears kept streaming. I knew that it was my fault Max died. It was all my fault. All the guilt is mine. I accept it.

After my friends woke me up, they kept asking why I was crying. Of course, me being the stubborn person that I am, didn't say anything as we went up the staircase. Still, when going up, I had a feeling a pair of eyes were following me. It was creepy so I hurried to my dorm, probably thinking that it was just sleep creeping over me.

As I got settled on my bed and Alice and Bella were asleep, I cried again. I wish I had Maximus by now. He was our dog, my dog. I loved him more than anything else in the world.

I really hate me! I hate fire! I hate the kitchen! Most of all, I hate my hair. Now, you ask why. It's because my hair is red. Well, not entirely because it's sort of brownish red, but it is still red. Red symbolizes one good thing. That was love.

But if you see it in my point of view, it symbolizes a lot of terrible things. Pure evil, war, violence, death, blood and most of all, it symbolizes fire. Yes, fire. That very element that killed my dog.

I remember after a few weeks my dog died, I tried to cut my hair to stop remembering Max. Petunia stopped me. There was also one time I tried to dye it black, my mom stopped me.

Of all the things I hate about me, what I hate most about me is my hair. When people say I have pretty hair, I ignore them. I don't like good comments about my hair. Heck, all I wanted to do was to bake some cookies, and what happened? I murdered my dog!

I think it is already morning. I have lied down too long contemplating my thoughts. But I was sure that I didn't want to sleep. I sat up and glanced at my alarm clock.

It was three o' clock! How long was I thinking? Possibly, this would be a good time to finish my assignment in Transfiguration. First, I need to change. I smell bad!

I took some clothes from my trunk and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got a hot shower.

Seriously, the shower made me relax. All my tensed muscles became loosened and I smiled. After a while, I got out of the shower, changed into my clothes and even though I hate doing it, I combed my hair.

I mean, sure I hate my hair, but I look so untidy with my hair uncombed. Then, I grabbed my stuff and headed down the common room to start.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**NARRATOR'S POV**

When Arabella's clock rung, she got up and yawned. Arabella was a morning person. She loved the morning.

She smiled and began waking up the others. She loved the part wherein she'll have to wake up Alice and Lily. Usually, it would take them a lot of time to wake up.

"Rise and shine peepz! This is your captain speaking! Our weather is pretty good, with one hundred degrees out! Morning sunlight has reached us so it's a good time for breakfast!" exclaimed Arabella happily as she bounded up and down her bead, imitating a pilot.

All of the girls groaned except for Alice, who was fast asleep.

"Seriously Bella, stop it with that pilot thingy! I don't even know what a pilot is!" said Merrimiah who was rubbing her eyes forcefully. She got up and brushed her long silver hair which made her look like a veela.

Merrimiah, or who they call Merri for short, was a very pretty girl with her silver hair and periwinkle eyes. She was kind and sweet, but sometimes, her only problem is when she lose a game, a bet or something. She loved winning and hated it when losing. That was her only bad trait, but she was good over all.

Arabella smiled at Merri and laughed at another girl who was trying to stand up desperately.

There were five fifth year Gryffindors, namely Lily, Alice, Arabella, Merrimiah and last but not the least, Rose Anne.

Rose Anne had brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't exactly what you would call breath taking like the other fifth years, but she was nice and smart.

"Uh! I hate waking up!" mumbled Rose Anne sleepily as she stumbled on the floor.

Arabella having succeeded in her mission in waking up the two girls, bounced towards Alice's bed, making Alice groan in frustration.

"Bella! What the heck was that for?" exclaimed Alice in frustration as she threw a pillow towards Bella.

Bella glared at her and poured water over her. This made Alice scream and stand up, running directly to the shower.

Arabella walked up to her last victim, but finding that she wasn't there, she just sat down on her bed, waiting for the others to finish.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**COMMON ROOM**

Lily sighed happily as she wrote her last word in her essay. She worked on it for three hours and she still didn't feel sleepy.

She got up and lied down on the red velvet couch, grinning. She finished her homework without any help from anyone, and she felt relieved to have all the guilt that was building up inside her minimizing.

Suddenly, she heard sounds coming from the stairs, only to find her fellow Gryffindor girls going down.

She smiled at them and waved at Rose Anne, who waved back shyly.

Lily always seemed to have a soft spot for Rose Anne, and she didn't know why. She just thought that this girl needs to loosen up a bit.

"Hey guys! Breakfast starts in about an hour, why are you up early?" asked Lily as the girls sat down.

Everyone glared at Arabella who was smiling innocently. Lily at that instant knew what happened and thanked God that she was awake already.

Suddenly, a question popped out from Merri, surprising all of them.

"Lilac, I know that the marauders are pranking you and believe me, I'm always on your side. I mean, how dare them do such horrid things to people." Said Merri angrily, and Lily muttered her small thanks.

Rose Anne nodded and for the first time, she looked angry.

"Lils, don't worry, we'll help you through thick and thin. I was thinking maybe we could plan something in order to get back at them for all the mean things they were doing to you." She said, shocked at herself.

Arabella jumped up and checked Rose Anne's forehead exasperatedly.

"Oh no! She's not sick! Do you think she's on drugs?" she asked the other girls.

The girls laughed and Rose Anne merely rolled her eyes and grinned.

"So guys, what do you have in mind?" asked Alice as they stopped laughing. The girls looked thoughtful for a while then Arabella spoke up.

"Hey Al, do you remember the book we read about yesterday? The one that contained funny and entertaining charms?" she asked and the girls looked at her intently.

Bella sighed and began explaining.

"Well, it goes like this. I've heard of spells that controls people to make music with burping, farting and making sounds from their armpits. Maybe, we could do that and it'll be like the Marauders' special band." Said Arabella happily and everyone seemed to agree.

Lily gathered them and they all talked quietly, careful not to wake anyone so that no one would know about their prank.

"How do we start the prank?" asked Lily quietly as the other girls leaned towards her.

Alice thought for a moment before replying.

"I think this breakfast at the great hall. We have at least thirty minutes to prepare, anyway. First, we should make sure that all of them are together, and one of us will sit by, close I mean, to distract them. We still need some simple ingredients for the spell to work, but I'm pretty sure that the ingredients are in the forest." She said and Merri raised her hand.

"I'll do the distracting! Maybe one of us could practice the spell, and three will search for the ingredients." She said and everyone nodded.

"I think I'll study the spell. After all, it is my revenge." Said Lily quietly and she left, leaving the others.

But no sooner or later, Arabella, Alice and Rose Anne left too, to look for the ingredients.

Merri sat at the common room, waiting for the marauders. They have agreed to leave Remus out of it, since he was sort of protecting them.

At about 6:45, the marauders came down all dressed and they were laughing.

Merri's eyes gleamed and she stood up, walking casually to the marauders. The boys didn't notice her presence until Merrimiah was at least a foot away from them.

"Hey guys! I'm Merrimiah, but I think you know me already." she said flirtatiously at the boys, who looked awe stricken at the sight before them. Of course, who wouldn't? Merri was very pretty. Sirius was the first one to make a move by holding Merri's hand gently and kissing it.

"Morning to you my fair lady. May I ask why you look so dashingly pretty?" he said in a very sexy voice. Merri resisted the temptation to roll her eyes and looked at him lovingly.

"Why, maybe because I am part veela and I was hoping I could join you for breakfast." She answered in a sweet tone and the boys all agreed.

Merri smiled at them and then began leading them down the great hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**GREAT HALL  
**"So Merri, right?" asked James as they began eating pancakes except for Merri, who was inspecting every single food.

"What? Oh yes, Merrimiah." she answered glumly, until she saw the other girls who were panting. She waved at them and they just looked at her, not wanting anyone to get suspicious. Suddenly, she noticed that Lily was walking slowly towards them, and getting this, she began distracting the marauders.

"Oh! So guys, what do you think about the Hogsmeade thing this weekend?" she asked as she watched Sirius stuff syrup in his mouth.

"Oh! We don't have any plans yet." said Remus, looking at her.

Merrimiah glanced at her side and saw Lily very near them. The marauders really needed to be distracted.

Merrimiah was running out of ideas, and Lily was very near them. She suddenly grabbed James and kissed him forcefully on the lips, making the marauders look at them.

Lily sighed at this and ran quietly to their place, hid under their table and took their cups. She then began pouring the liquid at James's, Sirius's, and Peter's cups.

_Lils! Faster please! I can't do this any longer!_ Thought Merri who was still kissing James, now James was responding.

Lily muttered the spell and returned their cups quietly and unnoticed, then crawled out of the table.

Merri immediately withdrew and looked at James longingly.

"So? Hogsmeade this week, right?" she asked in a seductive voice. James just grinned at her cheekily and Merrimiah stood up and went to her friends, not before noticing some whitish liquid in their pumpkin juice. When she was sure the marauders couldn't see her, she stuck her tongue out and pointed a finger at it.

After two minutes, with Merri sitting with her friends, the marauders excluding Remus stood up on the table and Sirius and James began making noises with their armpits, after a while, Peter was singing 'Hakuna Matata' in tune with the music Sirius and James were making now with farting.

Everyone in the great hall was now laughing, even the teachers.

The girls high- fived each other and left for their first class, not planning on reversing the spell since it wears off in about fifteen minutes.

>

>

>

>

>

How was it? I know, you didn't like it, but I needed to post because some of you might think that I won't continue my story anymore.

Please R and R! Thanks!

I know this is a dull chapter, but i'll give you a clue about what might happen. **MERRIMIAH!**

There, guess what would happen with Merri, and I'll give you a cookie, it involves a very raging Lily. Guess people!


	5. Getting suspicious

Chapter title: Getting suspicious

Author's notes:

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Oh, and if you think the other girls will interfere with the plot, they won't entirely. Of course, I would need to introduce them to you later on, right? Remus also needed a partner, so there.

Disclaimer:

Sigh, everytime I type this, I feel so small because I know that I don't own any of the characters. Hey J.K.! Nice work!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily bit her quill as she looked down at her Defence Against the Dark Arts test paper. Professor Rowland gave them a quiz about chapter one to three and Lily was on her last question.

Lily growled silently as she can't remember what two things werewolves fear the most. She knew the full moon, but what was the other? She looked up from her paper and saw the faces of her classmates all crunched up. They were having a hard time. Their professor was roaming around the classroom, looking over the shoulder of each student.

"It wouldn't be too hard if you actually opened your books." she said as she passed Peter, who looked as if he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Lily sighed and turned back to her paper again. Maybe if she reviewed her other answers, she would get a clue. She scanned her paper.

Then, she heard a chair move and someone get up. Lily looked up and saw James Potter handing his paper to the professor. Lily glared at James for beating her, before she turned back to her paper.

She desperately wished that her Aunt Silver was here. Her aunt was the only witch in the family (besides Lily), and she had a liking for werewolves.

_Ooh! Aunt Silver! Where are you in times of need?_

Suddenly, the answer struck her. Her Aunt! That was the answer! Werewolves are afraid of the full moon and anything silver!

Lily quickly jotted down the answer and stood up to pass the teacher her paper. As she was walking, James pushed a chair towards her unnoticed and she crashed into it. She fell flat on her face and everyone began laughing. What's worse, her robe flew including her skirt, floral white and pink underwear.

Lily blushed and their professor helped her up and got her paper. She went back to her seat, still blushing and very angry at James. She fixed herself.

**AFTER DADA**

"You know, I think I have at least four mistakes." said Arabella as the students piled out of the DADA classroom.

Alice looked up thoughtfully as she smoothed her hair.

"I think, it was about the first man who became a werewolf, right?" she asked Arabella. Arabella nodded.

"I think I got that one wrong too. Curse it, I may have at least two mistakes. I mean, all night of studying and I still have two mistakes." exclaimed Alice angrily. She began muttering to herself.

Bella noticed that Lily was not in the conversation, and she was looking at her feet all along. Even though her head was bent down, Bella could see that she was blushing. Who wouldn't after revealing their underwear to the whole class?

"Lils, is it about that prat James Potter and his psycho prank again?" asked Bella, snapping Alice out of her muttering.

Lily looked up reluctantly.

"Guys, I can't believe this. Everyone is staring at me. How could word spread that fast?" asked Lily as they entered the great hall.

It was true. Almost everyone was staring at Lily, some were whispering and some were pointing. Suddenly, a Ravenclaw girl stood up and shouted.

"Hey Evans, don't go blaming James because you can't control your panties." the girl exclaimed.

Lily blushed and Alice could have sworn that Lily was redder than her hair. Bella glared at the girl and replied something back.

"Hey Larah, shut up or else you'll see your underwear hanging over your head, or worst, hanging around the great hall." she said smugly but the girl didn't seem a little fazed about it.

She began mimicking Arabella and Alice saw that Bella was reaching for her wand. Alice tried to stop her but Arabella didn't obey.

"That's it girl. You asked for it." she muttered a spell and in no less than a second, her underwear was over her head and a dozen underwear came flying in the great hall, decorating themselves like the flying pumpkins.

Larah screamed and exited the hall, everyone laughing their heads off.

The marauders entered and unfortunately, they saw what happened.

"You'll pay for this Evans! You'll pay for what you did to my girlfriend." said Sirius and he ran, following Larah.

All Lily could do was looked shocked, before she flew towards the ceiling.

Arabella and Alice saw James Potter laughing, his wand raised.

"Hey! Put her down, now!" screamed Alice but James didn't obey. He just smirked at Alice.

Then, he placed a permanent charm and Lily was left flying inside the great hall, wherein she looked like an angel wearing black because of the ceiling.

Lily groaned and didn't bother to reprimand James because of his unruly behavior because she knew that would get her nowhere.

Unfortunately, her friends didn't know the counter curse so Lily had to miss another meal.

When the teachers entered the hall, the headmaster was the first to speak.

"Could anyone please tell me why the hall is decorated with such ensembles, or do they seem to be out of place?"

**AFTER AFTERNOON LESSONS**

The teachers managed to land Lily Evans, wherein they gave James a whole week of detention. Lily was too tired to do anything after that, so she missed her afternoon lessons.

At about seven, after dinner, Alice and Arabella entered the common room. They saw Lily with her head lied down on the table, and her hair was very ruffled.

"Lils, what happened?"

Lily looked up and tears came streaming down.

"I'm too tired of this, guys. I thought that when they say you'll never win a fight against the marauders, they were just joking. But it's true. Too true." she said and Alice and Bella began comforting her.

They kept on saying things that might help her to stop suffering, and little by little, they were succeeding.

A few people were already going in the common room, but the three girls took no heed. Until, they saw something that they would never forget.

While Lily's tears were about to stop, the marauders entered the common room, with James' arm over Merrimiah, who was laughing, as in truly. Next came Sirius, kissing Larah. Lily's eyes widened at Merrimiah, who seemed as if she really was enjoying James' company.

Too tired to say anything, she just ran to the girls dormitory with Arabella and Alice hot on her tail.

Merri's eyes followed them. She began addressing James.

"James, I'll see you later, kay?" she asked then kissed James lightly on the cheek, then ran to the girl's dormitory.

When she entered, she saw Lily crying on her bed, with Rose Anne, Bella and Alice comforting her.

She came forward and asked what was going on.

"What were you doing downstairs with Potter?" asked Arabella icily.

Merri looked shocked, but she regained her composure after a while. Rose Anne even glared at her.

"Well, I have to make it obvious that I really asked him out right?" asked Merri and she sat down Lily's bed, then began smoothing her hair.

Alice rolled her eyes and suddenly thought of an idea to cheer the depressed Lily. They knew a very great game that even at times like this, it would cheer up anyone.

"Hey everyone, how about we play 'No Boys Allowed'? It would really cheer you up, Lils." said Alice.

At this, Lily's head snapped up and she began wiping her tears. She smiled a little then looked at the girls.

"Really? I would really love to play that." Said Lily. Arabella and Rose Anne smiled fondly at Alice for thinking of an idea to cheer Lily up.

They thought it was all planned out, until the dreaded sentence came.

"Sorry guys, but I can't play. James and I are taking a stroll outside." Said Merri and everyone looked shocked. Merri walked out of the dormitory, leaving the girls, glaring at her.

"But we need five players in order to play!" exclaimed Alice. Lily just went back to her bed.

"Don't worry guys, it's fine." She said quietly.

I know it was short, but I really think I'm lacking updates. So there, hey guys, please help me, I'm running short with ideas.


End file.
